Beyblading Wizards
by Susan Styles
Summary: Our very own beybladers are going to Hogwarts for studies. Read through to get an insight into their adventures.please review and feel free to drop in any suggestions.
1. Excited minds

**A/N This is my first beyblade fic..And I hope for a good response. As every other author I too love reviews..so don't hesitate and press the review button.**

** Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Mariam stood next to the phone holding a letter in her hand while her mother was busy spreading the<strong> NEWS!<strong>

" Mum, would you please give the phone to me!" Mariam exclaimed.

" Oh, I'll call you later bye" she was forced to stop her outburst of feelings and keep the phone.

Mariam hurriedly dialed Zeh's number.

" Hello Zeh, can you please take Hilary and Mariah on con call"

" Hey, what's the matter?"

"Just wanted to tell something, be quick, can't wait."

" Hello, I'm here" Hilary cried from one and.

" Stop shouting Hilary" Mariah shouted from her end. " If you two have stopped playing the shouting blame game then can I please have silence to put up my point." Mariam begged "Umm...how to put it, you three are aware of the Hogwarts competition, in which they would be calling up a few of the beybladers? And we had enrolled for it? And ALL FOR OF US HAVE BEEN CHOSEN FOR IT"

" Omg! Don't tell me you'r lying" Hilary enquired.

" No I'm not, I just checked Hogwart's fb page" Mariam asserted. " Believe you me, I'm not lying. You all too can go and check out! The list named me,Mariah, Zeh, Hilary, Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and 12 others."

"Someone please pinch me" Mariah cried.

"Sorry dear can't pinch through the phone" Mariam communicated.

" Yay...we are going to HOGWARTS!"

* * *

><p><strong> Reviews make my typing speed double... Please review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a lot Z-Aquarius-Kai, Rangerapprentice and AquilaTempestas for reviewing.**

**It's mainly because of you three that this story if moving ahead. You all motivated me...Thanks**

**This one is for you three!**

**Enjoy, hope it's fun, and don't forget to keep me motivated!**

**Without any further delay here comes the chapter**

* * *

><p>" To Ms Mariam<br>#456,  
>Parliament Street,<br>Vienna,  
>Austria<p>

Dear _Ms Mariam_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_ Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised._

_ Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to to the list of requirements attached herewith._

_ We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage._

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Professor McGonagall_

_"_

_Mariam sighed _having read it for the hundredth time in the day, 'I can't believe it, Is it true? Must be others too have confirmed it'she pondered.  
>With that she checked the Hogwarts's Facebook page once again to calm down the thought inside her which doubted 'What if the named have been changed?<p>

Tired and satisfied she finally decided to sleep as there was school to cater to next morning.

* * *

><p>Diana was the first one to reach the school which was quite rare. Within 10 minutes the four best friends rushed down to the ground to discuss their new school.<p>

"So, any further ..."

"Trrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn ngggggggggggggg" The school bell went on indicating everyone to rush back to their classes.

They were lucky enough as their teacher Ms Stacy had not yet arrived

As soon as they entered the classroom-they heard someone yell.

"Miss Stacy is coming!" with that all of them rushed to their respective seats.

Mariah seated next to Ray- Hilary next to Tyson- Diana next to Kai and Mariam next to Max.

"I heard even you are going to Hogwarts?" Diana asked Kai.

"Hnn.." Kai's managed to produce his all time favourite reply showing no sign of interest in the conversation.

'A Thing Of Beauty...' Samantha could be heard reciting the poem in the background.  
>"Silence!" Miss Stacy demanded and with that Diana was forced gulp down her thoughts and excitement for the moment as their was no point arguing with Ms Stacy.<p>

* * *

><p>Maths Period:<p>

Mrs Katie was busy teaching the Second Order derivatives, when suddenly an owl came fluttering in from the window.

"Look, there's an OWL!" the whole class started shouting and jumping with excitement, as an Owl was thought of as something theoretical as it could not be spotted in the city, rather no one had never seen one apart from our dear beybladers.

"AAAOOOO... What is this reptile doing here" Mrs Katie yelled along with managing to stand on one leg of hers.

"Maám that's not a reptile" Alice added from one corner.

"Someone move it from my head!"she yelled again.

While this drama was on, Kai received an envelope reading his name.

To

Mr Kai Hiwatari...

* * *

><p>Dear readers, thanks for reading!<p>

Please review, as reviews make me happy and double my typing speed.

Sorry for errors!


	3. Shopping time!

**Special thanks to Z-Aquarious-Kai and Rangersapprentice for reviewing and motivating me!**

* * *

><p>" Omg! Even you are going!" Diana gasped seeing the letter in Kai's hands.<p>

" Hnnn.." Kai gave his usual reply, barely audible but vividly visible.

" Even Kai has got the letter" Diana muttered to Mariam who was seated behind her and Kai along with Max.

" Will he go?" Mariam Enquired.

" I hope so, no use asking but I will try once more."

" Kai, are you gonna come?"she demanded patiently.

" Hnnn..."All that she got was the usual reply which she interpreted to be yes.

" Diana-Mariam, if you mutter another word I'll throw both of you outside my class" Their maths teacher roared who was trying to proceed with the syllabus regardless of anyone paying any attention.

Luckily after ten minutes, that appeared like hours, the bell rang declaring the departure of their dear maths teacher.

The four girls Mariah, Mariam, Diana and Hilary headed outside the class with their tiffins to discuss the newly sprouted issue.

" I have heard we get nice food at Hogwarts?" Mariah started.

" I believe so!" Hilary replied.

" I want to go their at the earliest and enjoy! I have heard the christmas feast is amazing with foods of all sort"

" Mariah dear, it's a school of wizardry and witchcraft ' not eating!" Hilary added.

" A month before the term begins, I can't wait that much!" Mariam said.

" Neither can I !"Diana added.

...

Time to go to the DIAGON ALLEY.

Mariah, Mariam, Diana and Hilary were all set to leave for the Diagon Alley, a place where all items on the Hogwarts supply list could be bought.

Diagon Alley is completely hidden from the Muggle world.

_" Diagon Alley is accessible from Muggle London through the Leaky Cauldron, which is on Charing Cross Road, set between a bookshop and a record shop. The Muggles who pass by the inn seem to be "quite unconscious" of its existence. _

_The entrance is behind the The Leaky Cauldron in a small, walled courtyard with a trash can. Diagon Alley can be accessed by tapping the correct brick in the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron (from the trash can, three up and two across). The wall goes in a small hole first but forms a large can also be accessed by Floo powder and Apparition. There may be other entrances as well but this much knowledge is enough for now._

_Diagon Alley connects to a second, less reputable shopping district, Knockturn Alley. It's better to stay away from it specially after sunset."_ Hilary read from a paper which they had received along with their shopping list.

...

Mariam wished she had eight more eyes... There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments she had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

"Wow! I can't believe London housing such a thing, it's unbelievable!" Mariam muttered.

"Cranville Quincey's Magical Junkshop, SUGARPLUM'S sweetshop, Potage's Cauldron Shop, Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions..." Diana read as they explored from one end to the other.

"Where do you guys gonna go first?" Mariam asked.

"I know, let's go to 'Flor..esn Forje Scue's ice-cream parlour, I am hungry!" Mariah replied.

"What, you'r hungry this soon? we just had breakfast."Hilary said.

"Hil dear, that was an hour an a half ago... since then we have walked a lot!"

"I agree, now that she has said I have mice beginning to jump in my stomach" Mariam added.

"I'm always for an ice-cream, lets go!"Diana said beginning to walk in that direction.

...

Thanks to "Harry Potter- Film Wizardry" for all the facts.

Thanks to everyone who has read till here.

Hope next update is sooner!

keep me motivated.

Don't forget to review, as it makes me a lot happier...


End file.
